Midnight Wanderings
by sixdegreesofseperation
Summary: Well screw Finn. If he wanted to cut her out of his life, she might as well enjoy herself. Brody/Rachel S4. SMUT.


**Almost mindless smut. Set in episode 2 of season 4. AU!**

* * *

It has officially been 2 months, 1 week and 8 hours since Finn's been ignoring her. She knew that he had been ignoring her because during the first week of living with Kurt, she could hear them talking on the phone. Even though Kurt always said that he was talking to Blaine, she didn't think that he was currently training in an army setting and completing his gun license.

The fact that Kurt was lying to her was painful, but her dance teacher was just icing on the cake. She was conceited, annoying and hurtful towards her students and even more to Rachel herself. She didn't know why she was picking on her but saying that her sex-appeal was practically non-existent had been the last straw.

She had been sitting in the bathroom for over an hour now, having finished her nightly ritual. When she heard the familiar voice again, she went to check who it was.

It was Brody of course. His grace, masculinity and manliness had caused her stomach to tingle since day one. Technically, Finn and her had broken up, but even thinking about someone else still spread un-easiness through her body. Brody was beautiful and kind but she couldn't bring herself to pursue anything with him. She just didn't want to be _that_ selfish as to lead him on.

As soon as the door opened, she quickly stepped back around the cubicle and blushed. This was the second time he had caught her looking.

His chuckle only made her flush even more.

When he had entered the small area by the sinks, she kept her stare at her eyes, quickly re-applying moisturiser on her legs. In reality, she was waiting for him because she wanted to talk to him, but the longer she stayed, the more likely she would make a mistake.

Brody broke the silence and looked to his side. "What's got you all sad? Is someone bothering you?"

Rachel snorted. "_Yes_. My dance teacher. She's a nightmare. She constantly picks on _me_."

"Well, that just means that she likes you."

A bark of sarcastic laughter filled the bathroom and Rachel shook her head. "Really? Because she basically called me an unlikeable prude infront of _everyone_."

A silence settled upon them and Rachel risked a peak at Brody. Her dark eyes met his blue ones and she shivered at the intensity. "Well _I_ think you're _very_ attractive."

Another silence followed and Rachel tried to re-enact her acting class in her head. She _needed_ to focus on something other than Brody. _She needed to_.

The heat from his skin was suddenly making her flush and she realised that he took a few steps forward. The wall behind her neared itself to her back as she took a few steps back.

She wasn't afraid of Brody. She was afraid of what _she_ would do to him. The feel of his hot breath nearing her made her heart skip a beat. Before she knew what was happening, her arm reached and wound itself around his neck. All feelings of regret and selfishness flew out the window the seconds he kissed her.

Just like the feathery touch of his skin, his lips were soft. The rush of kissing someone again made her stomach tingle with pleasure. She hadn't been kissed for almost four months and her now ex-boyfriend was ignoring her. She knew that he was 'setting her free' for her own good, but he was stupid not to notice that she was miserable without him.

Well screw Finn. If he wanted to cut her out of his life, she might as well enjoy herself.

Brody's tongue grazed her bottom lip and she pulled him closer, opening her mouth louder. He pushed the couple of bottles on the sink to the floor and picked her up with ease. As soon as he set her down on the counter, he immediately pulled her closer and she wrapped her legs around his hips. His impossibly perfect body was pressed so tightly to her own that she could feel his strong heartbeat against her own.

His fingers pried her robe open and she gasped, blushing ever so lightly. It was normal for her not to wear anything beneath her silky robe before she went to clean herself up, but Brody might think that she didn't wear anything underneath because she was planning this.

Not being able to endure his stare any longer, she pulled him closer and kissed him again, feeling relieved when he kissed her back. His fingers lingered on her hips and the soft lips began to trace down to her neck. One of his hands parted her legs further and she threw her head back when he traced the outline of her slit.

The breathy moan that Rachel released made him smirk against her neck. The free hand pulled her robe of and threw it somewhere behind them while her hands lingered on his red towel.

With practiced ease, Brody picked her up from the counter and walked over to the stall with the showers, closing and locking the door after. He reached behind her head and turned the steamy shower on while she continued her kisses down his jaw.

Rachel's hand pried away the towel that hung low on his hips and gasped at the sensation of his whole body pressed against hers. He lifted her legs again and set them on his hips before slowly fulling her to the hilt.

Another gasp escaped her lips and Brody angled his hips differently to hit her sweet spot over and over again. Huffs of hot breath escaped his lips as Rachel whimpered above him, throwing her head back and moaning louder.

Brody increased his pace and set his palm on the tiled wall behind Rachel's head, securing his arm around her waist as she came to a shattering mess around him. As soon Rachel let go of her tension, he followed.

The two stayed in silence for a couple of seconds before they began to clean their bodies, both staying quiet.

When Brody was done, he placed his hands on Rachel's shoulders and kissed her head. "You're going to kick ass at that tango routine. I'll cut class and come in to teach you, yeah?"

The radiating smile that was slowly building up on Rachel's lips made her even more joyous.

"And I would definitely like to _this_ a couple more times." He added as an afterthought.

* * *

**Wow, I don't remember the last time I wrote a one-shot with pure smut. Review? & Leave prompts/suggestions or requests?! Much Love! xo**


End file.
